Field
Exemplary embodiment relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a display device and a method for manufacturing a display device using the same, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a display device having a display panel and a cover window attached thereto.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of information society, various display panels, such as an organic light emitting display (OLED) panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an EPD panel, and an electrowetting display (EWD) panel, have been applied to display devices.
In a display device having a touch input, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC, and a display device, such as a TV or a monitor as well, a cover window is mounted on one surface of a display panel to protect the display panel. The cover window is laminated on a front surface of the display panel by using transparent adhesives, such as OCA (Optically Clear Adhesive). For example, the cover window is seated on a jig, and then the display panel, to which the transparent adhesives are attached, is compressed and closely adhered to the cover window.
However, since a recently appearing 3D-shaped display device, such as a curved display device, has a cover window that is in a convex or concave shape, it is difficult for the display device to be completely adsorbed onto the jig, and thus bubble formation, detachment, or alignment inferiority may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.